


Commedia scolastica

by LaCicer



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Fun, High School, Monday - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Improvvisamente James si trova catapultato in una delle commedie scolastiche con cui la sua geniale amica Cécile è fissata, ma forse non ricopre il ruolo adatto. Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T7





	

«Ecco cosa succede a passare le serate con una fissata di commedie scolastiche!»

James prese un sorso di cappuccino, esplorando con lo sguardo l’atrio affollato della scuola. Cécile aprì la bocca pronta a ribattere.

«Finisci in una di quelle!» la precedette: «Peccato che il regista si degna di rallentare sulle scene madri, per farti cogliere i dettagli e non mostra di sfuggita la coprotagonista senza che tu possa guardarla bene!»

George lo guardò assonnato: «Ma chi?»

«Ma come? Non l’hai vista?»

Il suo migliore amico gli rifilò un’occhiata confusa e James aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma questa volta Cécile fu più veloce: «C’è una ragazza nuova, una rossa. Davvero, James, come pensi di non ritrovarla? Quante rosse ci sono in questa scuola?»

«L’hai vista anche tu!»

«Eravamo sullo stesso autobus.»

James spalancò gli occhi e la superò, fermandosi davanti a lei, con aria supplichevole.

«Come si chiama?»

Cécile inarcò le sopracciglia: «Non ne ho idea?»

«Ti prego, la devo conoscere. È troppo bella…»

«Ehm… scusami, sto cercando l’ufficio del preside.»

James rischiò di slogarsi la mandibola, mentre la ragazza nuova parlava con George. A quella distanza ebbe la conferma che effettivamente era splendida. Capelli rossi, occhi chiari, una marea di lentiggini. Sembrava una finta.

«Ecco,» sbottò, ritrovando la voce, appena la ragazza fu a debita distanza: «se ora fossimo stati in una vera commedia scolastica, lei sarebbe venuta da me, non dal mio migliore amico, a chiedere informazioni. A meno che…» si bloccò di colpo: «A meno che non sia io il migliore amico!» George si coprì il volto con le mani esasperato: «Tu sei il protagonista che si mette con la ragazza bellissima e io la spalla, che finisce con la migliore amica!»

«Hey! No grazie»

«Si chiama Apple.»

«Come?»

«Si chiama Apple. Non c’è di che.»

«Oh.»


End file.
